spacevorpfandomcom-20200214-history
Circe
The Circe is a long-range artillery ship, with above average damage capability, but very limited burst. It excels in dealing area damage to opponents from range, resulting in a a high number of assists, but a low number of kills. Circe is also the 3rd best turret killer in the game (behind Clankor and ANT Mk. 1). The most important skill to have while playing a Circe is learning when and when not to take risks, as dying at the wrong moment (or playing too passively) can make or break your team's chances of winning. Because of this, Circe players have to be very good at watching the mini-map. Loadout Last Updated 8/26/2012. Bindu Bolts Unleashes multiple arcane bolts that aggressively seek enemies of the Sisterhood. Bindu Bolts are rapid firing clusters of small projectiles which chase nearby opponents. Each cluster contains four bolts, two of which come out of the front of your ship, and two of which come out of the side. They home in on the closest opponent to them, and if that opponent is destroyed, they will seek a new target. If no opponents are in range, they will stop moving. The Circe is slowed to 40% speed when shooting Bindu Bolts, preventing it from chasing opponents much of the time. Though Bindu Bolts do low damage individually, they provide a very high overall damage if many bolts hit. Opponents will oftentimes use boost to try and avoid some of the bolts, meaning it's actual damage isn't as high as might be expected. However, opponents that are standing still for one reason or another (perhaps they are target one of your buildings, or defending one of their own buildings) are much more likely to be hit, and thus, are great targets for Bindu Bolts! Furthermore, because Circe can shoot large amounts of homing bolts from a relatively safe range, it can afford to miss it's target far more than other ships can. One thing to keep in mind when initially starting a match with Bindu Bolts is that it will be better to attack the drones with them rather than the players. This is because Drones will die far easier than players will, granting you lots of XP. Circe is slowed down when firing, so you aren't going to be collecting many VORP crystals. As a result, the XP you get from killing drones is really important in the very early game (but not in late game). In terms of turrets, Bindu Bolts are most useful taking out the center turrets in the early game (there is a great immunity spot on each side of the lane where your bolts will home around the sides, but the turrets can't hit you; beware of enemy players though) and for finishing off side turrets in mid to late game after a well-aimed Omen Sphere. Omen Sphere A lumbering unstable doom sphere that strikes at nearby enemies and detonates on contact. An Omen Sphere is a large ball of plasma which moves in a straight line at a rather slow speed. It is surrounded by a large field of energy which will shock nearby enemies, dealing minor, but not insignificant damage. Upon collision with an enemy, it will self-destruct dealing massive damage to that enemy and any enemies around it. The Omen Sphere bounces off of walls, buildings, and the ships of teammates, meaning you can change their direction (and speed) if necessary. Just before shooting an Omen Sphere, the Circe will stop in place (90% speed reduction) and charge for 2 seconds, leaving the Circe somewhat vulnerable. Omen Spheres are also destructible, however due to their high health, destroying them is very difficult. Omen Spheres are a great complimentary ability to Bindu Bolts. Whereas Bindu Bolts rely on Homing Capability, Omen Sphere only travels in a straight line, meaning it won't get distracted and attack something you don't want it to. In addition, it has a very long range (although it travels that range slowly), meaning that learning to aim your Omen Sphere is critical to playing Circe. Using the minimap really helps when using omen sphere, thanks to the capability to see which direction your ship is pointing in. You can use this to providing support for your teammates without putting your ship in the danger zone. One thing to be aware of when using Omen Sphere to take down turrets, is that enemies can block your sphere using various methods. The most annoying of these blockers is Iron Wolf, which will reflect any and all damage for a certain period of time with his Territory Defense. In addition, Clankor can be a pain with his Blast Wall, which will soak up all of the damage from an omen sphere collision. Finally, any other ship can block your omen sphere simply by flying into it, meaning the turret will not get damaged unless it is very close by. The most annoying of these are Jabberworcky and opposing Circe, which will take very little damage due to their large energy pool. Ghost Field Summons Sisterhood ancestors in a psychic field to disrupt enemies while protecting Circe. Ghost Field is a medium-sized glowing field which is most notable for providing Circe with a large damage reduction. In addition, Circe can turn extremely quickly inside the field, making it great for surprising a chasing enemy. It also slows opponents who attempt to follow you into the field, making it great for escaping. Ghost Field is a really excellent move, and has a lot of potential uses. However, Ghost Field only lasts 8 seconds, and has a long 20 second cooldown. As a result, you shouldn't get too dependent on fighting with Ghost Field, as you can only use it some of the time. Most of the time you are playing in Circe, you will not have the move active. As a result, it is best for your playstyle not to be dependent on this move. Ghost Field gains the most use in making you excessively tanky. At level 3, you will take 50% damage from other ships, your moves will only use 50% energy, and Space Fold's energy drain will only be half as effective (allowing it to be used as a healing move). This allows Circe to take on some tough opponents like Craw and Turbohawk and come out on top most of the time. The slow is also very useful for helping your teammates get kills on enemies, so don't be afraid to use it for support like you would Xxggghhr'thulu's Tekeli. Space Fold Alexus folds space warping Circe short distances and harvesting a temporary energy boost. Space Fold teleports Circe a medium to large distance forward. Much like Ninvisible, Circe will teleport forward until it reaches the maximum distance, unless it runs into a barrier such as a drone, ally ship, enemy ship, building, or wall. In addition, Circe will obtain a temporary heal upon teleport. However, this heal decays over time, and is lost a few seconds after the teleport, leaving Circe at the HP it initially had. It has 3 charges, resulting in a max total jump of 360 at Level 3. Space Fold can be used like most other jump abilities. It is probably most useful for escaping the enemies which will inevitably attack you when trying to take down a turret on the enemies right-side-lane. However, it is great for escaping any enemy really. The extra temporary health is nice for stalling out death if you are low on health, but doesn't really have all too much of an effect otherwise unless you have high levels of Ghost Field or are using the Deport Op. The large distance jumped is the main selling point of Space Fold, and using all 3 charges can be a lifesaver. In addition to being used for escape, Space Fold can also be used to aggressively chase opponents. However, one should be cautious for using it to this purpose for two reasons. First off, it is unlikely Circe will be able to take down an enemy that's running away unless it is very low on HP. Secondly, you are using up your ability to escape by chasing an opponent; you need to ensure that no enemy is going to be chasing you after you use your space folds up. This doesn't mean using it aggresively is useless; it is just better to be used with caution. Hull Circe is actually quite a bulky ship, and giving it more bulk works really great. The extra cargo space is also appreciated. Upgrade Ordering Early Game There is really only two ways to specialize a Circe early, and they aren't really that different from each other, in playstyle or upgrade ordering. I play conservatively: W -> Q -> W -> Q -> W -> R. This build prioritizes your damage, and waits to grab the Space Fold till Q and W are maxed out. Play this if you usually stay behind people a lot, or if there isn't a lot of enemies to burst you down (like in a 3 v 3 match). This will help you stay on top of other enemies; you will rarely fall behind. At the 6th upgrade, grab Space Fold, and you will be ready to start taking down the first emitter turrets, as well as the side turrets. I want an escape button: W -> Q -> R -> Q -> W -> W. This build uses a Space Fold as it's 3rd Upgrade so you have an escape option. Why the 3rd upgrade? Well, it's because Bindu Bolts lvl 1 is rather weak, and you need to have an Omen Sphere to help your team out. Thus, the 3rd upgrade is the optimum place to put it. This can shift a bit to the right if you feel you need a bit more damage. In any case, Because it's in the 3rd position, we kick an Omen Sphere all the way to the 6th upgrade. Why? Because Bindu Bolts offer better constant damage than omen sphere. Though Omen Sphere is incredibly useful for taking out the front turrets, Bindu Bolts offers the damage you need to level up, so it's better to sacrifice Omen Sphere damage rather than Bindu Bolt damage. Tradtional Circe - Late Game There are also two ways to play late game Circe as well, though again, they aren't very different from each other. This allows you to run either set based on what would be most useful for your specific game. I want to be tough: E -> E -> E -> R -> R -> Hull. Thanks to the presence of Craw, Turobhawk, and Clankor, I find it is more useful to max Ghost Field before Space Fold. This results in a very bulky build for Circe. In fact, one could say that this build is obsessed with bulk; it makes Circe close to impossible to take down for eight full seconds. It's base energy reaches well over 3000 at these high levels, and with a fully upgraded Ghost Field, you can take over 6000 points of damage before dying. With a fully upgraded Space Fold, (the game will likely end before then though), you also have a heal of 450, just adding to the damage you can absorb. The result of your bulkiness is clear; enemies become quite frightened of you, leaving you free to deal out destruction to buildings. If they do decide to go after you while you are attacking a building, you can use ghost field to ignore their damage while you finish it off, before using Space Fold or Deport to escape. In addition, with this upgrade scheme, you become a defensive behemoth, tanking ant and clank shots for your turret and killing them in return. Your escapability is also excellent, as not even Craw with fully upgraded Slip Stream can catch up after you use Ghost Field and Space Fold (times 3). As to the consequences of this build, the only significant one is having a somewhat lower energy regeneration rate thanks to little to no investment in hull. However, the benefits provided more than make up for that. I need initial escapability: R -> R -> E -> E -> E -> Hull. This build maximizes Space Fold before your Ghost Field, rather than the other way around. Now why would you want to do this? You already have a fully charged teleport capability of 240 with level 1 Space Fold? Well the answer is... sometimes that will be enough... and sometimes it won't. If you find yourself needing more range rather than bulkiness, you may need to upgrade your Space Fold. It can make a really big difference. Oftentimes, you'll be able to jump so far that enemies will just give up chasing you (even though you realize they might have been able to catch up). As of such, this can make you die far less often (especially in games without Craw). What do you sacrifice? Well, you aren't as bulky as the other build. And sometimes Space Fold by itself just isn't enough to save you from an inevitable death. This is especially worrisome with Craw, which can catch up to you even with fully upgraded Space Fold (you need Ghost Field in addition to run away from it). Nonetheless, this build can still be very useful. So really, you have to judge for yourself; do I want a stronger Space Fold or do I want more bulk? Op Selection There are alot of Ops which are good on Circe, and some which are better than others. Circe verses Ship Tips Recommended Tech There are so many techs, that I don't think I have to list the ones not to use. However, these ones you should take a look at: 1. Damage Increase 2. Damage Reduction 3. AB Speed Increase 4. Energy Regeneration 5. Energy Steal A note about Cooldown Reduction Techs which would be up here, but are not; currently they are partially glitched out, making them not quite as useful as the others. Once they get fixed though, it would be a good idea to take a look at those as well. General Strategies Very Early Game (Level 1) Bindu Bolt (your lvl 1 loadout) play a very important role for your team early game, both in offense and in defense. The first few minutes of a game are crucial, so it is important that you use Bindu Bolts effectively during this time period. How, do you use them effectively? Well, there are several tricks you can learn to make sure your bolts aren't wasted. The first thing to learn is pretty obvious; don't fire your Bindu Bolts when no enemies are around. While you have more ammunition than other ships, you will not fight effectively if you fire them non-stop. Give them some time to build up charges when you don't need to be shooting them. Hand in hand with this advice is that you need to prioritize your targets. Are you attacking enough drones? Circe is only effective when it's at a level close to, equal to, or higher than the opponent. Because of this, learning to release your Bindus to attack drones and not player is critical, especially while you are level 1. Furthermore, are your turrets being taken down? Perhaps you are aiming too much at drones, and need to target players. Learn where your Bindu Bolts will be most useful for your team. Be versatile in your uses of Bindu Bolts, especially early game, to increase your team's chances of victory. One of the best uses of Bindu Bolts during the early game is to discourage opponents from attacking your turrets. Because Bindu Bolts are much more likely to hit still targets, opponents which are only moving very slightly while attacking your front turrets are very vulnerable to being damaged by them. Shooting Bindu Bolts in their direction will oftentimes force them off, letting your team mount a successful counter attack. In the case that they are willing to take a few for damage, you can get in front of your turret and protect it by soaking up their attack (Circe is one of the most bulky ships early game). Getting hit by several rounds of Bindus will likely force them off, and you can go heal in the depot after they have stopped attacking. Occasionally, several enemies will attack at once, meaning it may be best to let the turret die. However, use that time to deal some damage to the opponent, softening them for your allies to kill. You can also use your Bindu Bolts offensively, to attack the enemy's right front turret from a position where it can't attack you back. The best place to do this is next to the 'bump' on the right side of the enemy capital ship. Your Bindu Bolts will hug the side walls before hitting the turret, and the turret will not be able to strike you back. Be cautious though; even though the turret cannot hit you, enemy pilots definitely can. For this reason, you should always keep your eyes on the minimap, as well as the upper-left side of your screen. When an enemy decides to attack you, quickly move towards your front-turrets to prevent them from attacking you. Once they leave, you can go back and continue your attack. If they decide not to leave, forego attacking the turret, instead attacking drones to get to Level 2. Tips & Tricks Not the 2nd best turret killer anymore, thanks to Clankor. Probably will edit the Ghost Field section later on today, since I've learned how to use it since I wrote the section. Advice If u comfront good circe players like breakininmiguel, DavidCarney, etc... be afraid and dont attack them solo... Category:Circe Category:Ships